


All Be Dog Gone

by Pantherlily



Category: UnDeadwood (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherlily/pseuds/Pantherlily
Summary: I asked for prompts a long time ago ind the Discord Server and got asked to do a fic with a dog and a dragon as separate prompts so of course I combined it into one fic. Just a silly little one shot.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	All Be Dog Gone

It had been quiet in Deadwood since the last of the zombies and snakes were killed. It wasn't easy for the Deadwood 5 to settle but after being what they went through they were certainly closer.

Matthew was still fixing up the church. He had gotten up early, most of the town still sleeping. Except for Clayton apparently, who was hammering some nails into place quietly. "Your up early." The Reverend gave a smile and moved over to help hold the wood in place to make the gunslinger's job easier.

A slight nod was the only response, Clayton's focus wholly on his work at the moment.

"Excuse me, are you the folks who saved the town?" A stranger's voice interrupted them.

The hammer and nails clattered to the ground as Clayton drew and spun around quickly. His brows furrowed in confusion when he didn't see anyone.

The Reverend turned around much more calmly, puzzled not to see anyone.

"Down here." A dog was sitting on the floor, tail wagging slightly.

"Did that fucking dog just talk?" Clayton lowered his aim.

Mason touched the gunslinger lightly on the arm and moved forward. "We've seen weirder. What can we do you for?" He knelt down in front of the dog, scratching it behind the ears.

The tail wagged some more, head nudging into the hand before settling down. "Aren't there more of you?" It cocked its head to the side, looking up at the Reverend.

Clayton sighed and put his guns away. "We're talking to a fucking dog."

"There are. Do you need all of us?" Mason was peering down at the dog, face contemplative.

"No, I don’t think so.” The dog stood up and chased its tail for a few seconds.

"Do you have a name?" This canine was...energetic... It made the Reverend a little more apprehensive.

"Nope! Give me a name, yes?" The tail wagged again.

"Are you sure I can't just shoot the damn thing?" Clayton crossed his arms over his chest, unimpressed by the talking dog.

Mason gave a huff at the gunslinger but eyed the animal thoughtfully. "Boomer?"

The dog gave an excited bark, its tail wagging furiously.

Clayton rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get everyone else. You see what this mutt wants."

The dog whined. "I don't think he likes me."

"He is just grumpy, give him time." Mason gave another scratch behind the ears. "Now, what is that you seem to need help with?"

The dog's tail went back to wagging. "It might be easier to show you."

"Okay, Boomer. Lead the way." The Reverend gave a final pat to the head, before standing up and following the dog out of the church.

Not five minutes later, Clayton came back with the rest of the Deadwood 5. "Godammit. Now where did they go?"

Arabella gave a smirk to Clayton. "A talking dog, huh?"

"I'm not making that up!" The gunslinger gave her a glare.

Aly squatted on the ground and gave a nod to the tracks left behind. "A dog at the very least. Looks like the Rev is following it."

Miriam gave Clayton a bit of a smirk. “Let’s go find that talking dog of yours, shall we?”

The gunslinger gave an indignant huff, letting Aly lead the way since the bounty hunter was the best at tracking out of all of them.

The tracks went on for quite a while, eventually leading into an underground cave.

“What the hell? Did he really go in there after that thing?” Clayton gave an annoyed huff.

The sounds of Mason’s voice, the dog’s and an additional unfamiliar voice confirmed their suspicions.

The gunslinger moved past Aly and into the cave, moving towards the voices.

“Clayton, wait. It’s probably…” The bounty hunter trailed off with a shake of his head. “…a trap.”

“I’m sure he knows already Aloysius.” Miriam gave him a smile and a pat on the arm before moving on after their friend.

“I’ve read about animals that talk from some of the books I have.” Arabella took up the rear, glancing behind them just in case before continuing on down the path.

“You could have mentioned that sooner.” Aly turned to give her a bit a wry grin.

“You boys seemed so intent on finding him, I hardly had time.” Her voice didn’t sound apologetic. “You know how impatient Mr. Sharpe gets when it comes to the Reverend.”

“I can hear you, you know.” Clayton shot back but continued to traverse the cave, darkness encroaching around them, the deeper they went in.

“I’m well aware.” She gave the gunslinger a glare even though his back was turned to her. As it began getting darker, she cast a light spell on Mr. Sharpe’s hat. Him swearing at her from up ahead made her grin. She could also hear Aloysius chuckling as well.

Eventually they came upon Matthew, the dog and…some manner of lizard with wings? Holy shit was that thing breathing _fire?_ Clayton drew his guns, taking careful aim. The Reverend wasn’t exactly a small man.

“Clayton, I kindly ask you to reconsider. There could be methane gas in here.” Miriam put a gentle hand on his arm in warning.

The gunslinger raised an eyebrow. He knew better but couldn’t resist. “And what would a lady like you be knowing about things like that?”

“As you well know, I am a woman of many talents and secrets.” She gave him a knowing smirk.

Clayton just grinned back but it didn’t stay in place long. There were more important things happening at the moment. “Reverend, what’s going on here?”

“I am adopting a baby dragon and a talking dog.” Mason explained, as if it were the most obvious and normal thing in the world.

Aly just started to laugh.

The gunslinger frowned.

Miriam raised a brow, a hint of bemusement on her lips.

Arabella doesn’t bother to stifle her laugh, though it was more polite than Mr. Fogg’s.

“A family!” The talking dog barked out excitedly, tail wagging.

The tiny dragon blew out a puff of smoke from its nostrils, jumping up on Matthew’s shoulder to look at everyone else. “More humans!” The voice was a tiny squeak.

Mason reached up and used a single finger to scritch its head. “They’re friends. They won’t hurt you.” He gave Clayton a sideways glance.

The gunslinger made an indignant noise but put his gun away. “Why are we…you adopting a dog and a dragon was it?”

“The dragon is lost and a _baby,_ so it needs taken care of. And the dog is also without a home. We can’t just leave them on their own, can we?” Mason gave another look at Clayton.

“Of course, we can’t.” Miriam answered before the gunslinger even had a chance to.

The Reverend grinned, pleased.

They all left the cave together, two new members of the family with them.


End file.
